


Smile

by Rshinystars



Series: Blossoms [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, past relationship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rshinystars/pseuds/Rshinystars
Summary: Her smile always meant something to Ravus. It was always what was special about her.Ravus reflects on his first meeting with a childhood friend and how the world has changed them.





	Smile

Ravus looks at her. Blue eyes to amber-green. The woman before him who has grown so well, yet, circumstances prevent so many things from happening. So many things have hindered and hurt her. That same small smile graces her face, her eyes lighting up upon seeing him. Oh, how he wishes these could be under different circumstances.  
Because her eyes now don’t hold the happiness they held when they were younger.  
Just desperateness. Desperate pleas for help that he cannot give, and it tears him up inside for that’s all he wants to do.  
He just wants to help her.  
Yet, she continues to smile at him even with his uselessness, and all his mind can do is wander off so he doesn’t feel so much guilt in his heart, but it always wanders to good times.  
Times that he wished remained.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their eyes met. Ravus looked at her cautiously. Her red-violet hair was pulled back into an elegant bun hiding her usually wavy locks. He had noticed her playing with young three-years old Lunafreya in the garden, humbling her naivety. However, he had never had the chance to meet her personally. He only saw her from a distance.  
The soft smile that always adorned her face. A genuine look of peace she gave to everyone she spoke to.  
She had become Luna’s unofficial playmate during an assembly with the advisors.The girl’s father being one of them. Lunafreya was bored waiting for the meeting to end, wanting to see her mother, and the young girl smiled and took Luna to play. She was around Ravus’s age. Around five at the time, a year younger than him. However, that was the first time she had appeared. It was typical to see her father show up for these, but he had never seen the girl before. Not until that day.  
“Hello,” she greeted him quietly pulling him out of his daze. Her voice proper and delicate.  
“Hello,” Ravus replied. The girl smiles.  
“Prince Ravus, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she bowed slightly.  
Ravus smiled, “What is your name? I see you playing with my sister quite often. ”  
“Calista,” she answered looking back up at him. “And Princess Lunafreya is always a dear.”  
Ravus held back the urge to laugh at that comment. That wasn’t always true, “Well, thanks for indulging in my sister’s games.” It was weird talking so official to someone his age. It felt so disconnecting. He wanted to get away from all that royal stuff.  
A soft laugh escaped her delicate lips, “I don’t mind spending time with her. I’m just glad she doesn’t mind me.”  
“You’re welcome anytime,” Ravus said a little too eagerly, somewhere hoping that she would play with him too. Ravus could use a playmate as well. A distraction really.  
To his surprise, she said, “I hope you’ll join us one day.” There, her little smile came back. Her amber-green eyes lit up. Before Ravus could reply to that, she bowed again, “I have to go now. I’ll see you, hopefully, again, Prince Ravus.”  
She left before Ravus could say anymore, but he was looking forward to seeing her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna always brought Calista into conversation and he could finally say he knew who that was.  
Luna always complained, however, whenever Calista didn’t stop by to see Luna. Sometimes she would be here everyday. Other times her visits were far and few between, and when she was there, unfortunately, Ravus didn’t get much of a chance to see her - if ever.  
“She’s a busy lady,” Queen Sylva would respond with a slightly chuckle at her daughter.  
Luna was never satisfied with that answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he finally saw Calista again, she was being dragged away by young Luna.  
Ravus called out to her and Calista halts Lunafreya and turns to the young prince.  
“Prince Ravus,” Calista said to him. Her voice was always so soft, so careful.  
“Hey,” he said to her realizing how awkward this was.  
Calista placed her hands on her hips and gave him a little smirk, something he didn’t expect from her, “Are you going to come with us or what?” Something that didn’t seem like he was talking to someone official.  
Ravus huffed a little, “You want _me_ to play with _you_?”  
“Yeah, is that so bad?” Calista asked tilting her head a little.  
“I guess I’ll come,” Ravus walks over to her. He really never planned on denying her.  
“Great,” and her eyes lit up again. “Come on.” She grabs his hand and leads him to Luna.  
Luna’s face brightens upon seeing her brother, “Ravus is coming too?”  
Calista could only giggle at the young girl, and Ravus smiled.  
Luna cheered, “This is gonna be fun! Let’s go!”  
Luna drags Calista behind her -- Ravus following closely. He could get used to this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ravus…” Calista’s voice is hoarse from the incidents of last night and it shocks him back to reality. It brings him to realize that she’s not the same girl from back then.  
“Calista…” he murmurs drawing nearer to her.  
Calista smiles at him again, and he can tell is that all she wants is his comfort.  
If that’s what he can give her, then he’ll do it.  
Even if it’s so little and will never be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ravus and I hope to flourish this out a bit more after all this testing is over. Something short and sweet, yet not so sweet in the present time.  
> The budding relationship between these two.  
> In this, Ravus is 23; Calista is 22.


End file.
